Hellboy's New Enemy
by sonicfan24
Summary: Hellboy has a new enemy but who is it? a twist will be added later in the story. M for later chapters.


hellboys new enemy

sonicfan24: Hi it's me again here with another one of my crazy stories.

Hellboy: Ya but this one is even crazier

sonicfan24: Hellboy!

Abe : Hellboy leave her alone

Hellboy: Why this is fun

sonicfan24:sigh anyway... I do not own Hellboy or the other charcters in this chapter I might add some of my own later.

Chapter 1: Caught!

Abe's POV

I'm floating around in my tank and Hellboy is laying on the couch in his fathers office. It's been a week since his fathers death and he defeated Rasputin but still he feels the pain and it won't go away.

"Hellboy? Are you alright?"

I just noticed something was wrong with my best friend. I swim to the top of my tank and clime out. Once I get my dry land gear on I descend the stairs and walk over to Hellboy.

"Hellboy? Are you alright?"

I starts to panic slightly in seeing Hellboy has given no response and he isn't moving. I walk closer and half expects him to jump up and say it's all a joke but he doesn't. When I places my hand on Hellboy's arm it's still warm, for that I'm thankful But what I see next is enough to send me running out of the room yelling for help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy's POV

I wake to a soft beeping sound but otherwise it's quiet. I listen to the noise for a while.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

I hear someone come into the room then voices one is Liz's voice. I move a finger on my left arm and pain shoots up my arm and my head throbs. Someone places a cool cloth on my head and my headache goes away. I smell something different... it smells like the ocean, but I know that the ocean is miles away so what do I smell? I hear Abs voice but is sounds so close then i feel a cool webbed hand on my face and I know that the ocean that I smelled was Abe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe's POV

It's been half an hour since they pumped Hellboy's stomach I still have the pills that he took and what I can't believe is why? Why would he try to... to... to commit suicide. I see his finger move then his face scrunches up in pain so I place a cool rag on his head and he relaxes again.

"Abe?"

I look up and see Liz I didn't even hear her come in.

"Oh hello Liz I didn't hear you come in"

Hellboy shifts on the bed and I place a hand on his face to still him. It seems to work as he lays still again. I look back up at Liz and see tears in her eyes. She loved Hellboy more that anything and I know how hard this must be for her. I open my mouth to say something but before I can Hellboy moves on the bed and mumbles something.

Liz and I look down at Hellboy the next time he speaks it's a bit more clear.

"Pop don't leave me just yet"

A lump forms in my throat and I start talking to him telepathically.

"Hellboy can you here me?"

"Abe is that you?"

"Yes it's me"

"I miss pop why did he have to go Abe?"

"Hellboy I wasn't supposed to tell you this but I think now is a good time as ever. Hellboy Professor Broom... he had... cancer he died of a skin cancer that was attacking his heart."

"But why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he knew you would try and stop him"

"But how did you find out?"

"I found out by accident when we where at the museum"

"..."

"Hellboy?"

"...What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Does this answer your question?"

I'm shook out of the link, I can tell my face is a darker shade of blue.

"Abe? Are you all right?"

I look up at Liz and nod my head yes then walk out as fast as I can without bumping into anything. I get to the library and up stairs then get to the garbage can just as I up-chuck all I had that day. Then I sit on the ground and think about what Hellboy cold possibly mean by that visual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was the visual read and find out! Next time I might even through in a little twist TTFN Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
